Searching
by Jo Dawn
Summary: How hard is it to find something that you don't even know you're looking for? Would you recognize it if you saw it? Rating may be changed for future chapters. Please Read and Review. Chapter Four up now!
1. Default Chapter

_**Searching**_

_Chapter One_

It's funny. What grabs you. Not physically, mind you. Just… an invisible hand, pushing towards a destination that you are unaware of. Like you should have known you were going there in the first place.

Leonardo shook his head of his thoughts as he gazed over the city. _Their _city.

'_Focus.' _He reprimanded himself, with a tone that was much harsher than the one that he used with any of his brothers.

Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck. His brothers had gone home over an hour ago. Only he persevered… only he was still out there; watching over a city that didn't want him. Didn't know him. Didn't _want _to know him.

'_One more trip around.' _He told himself. '_Then it's back to the lair.' _

He raced the wind; jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Swinging down fire escapes with the ease of a learned gymnast. Years of familiarity obvious in his movements.

He landed nearly silently on a ledge, near the fire escape. He leaned against the rusting metal gently. He didn't know why he spent so much time out here. Hiding and watching. He chuckled softly as he corrected himself. He _did _know why he did it. He was searching. But for what, he didn't know.

"Are you gonna stay out there all day, or what?"

Leo almost fell off the ledge as a soft, feminine voice came wafting to his ears.

"Oh, I know you're out there." The voice continued. "And judging by your silence, you didn't expect to be seen. That, or you're gone already" The voice dropped off as it spoke.

Leo stopped, muscles tense to jump. Every bit of training, every fiber of his being screamed at him to run. To leave before he was seen.

But he couldn't.

He was frozen, stuck in his place. Slowly, he could hear sounds coming from the window that the voice floated from. Because, there really was no other way to describe it. It _floated_.

Leo's eyes closed slowly, as he realized that it was the sounds of quiet crying that reached his ears.

Not knowing what to do… or if to do _any_thing, he waited. Stood in his spot, waiting for confirmation that the 'voice'… and the person that it belonged to… was okay. He stood, even as the rain began falling, slow at first, but picking up speed.

Finally, fighting his very instinct, he snuck over closer to the window.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

He could hear startled movements from the person inside the window. But they never leaned forward to see who was out there.

"I… how did you get so close to my window without me hearing you?" The voice asked. There was a melodic ring to it that Leo really couldn't describe.

"It's a gift." Leo heard himself say. Had he just been _witty! _

"Well," The voice chuckled lightly. "It's my gift to hear things like people sneaking up on me… See how well _that _worked."

Leo found himself grinning. He moved to inch closer but stopped when the laughter hesitated.

"Maybe… Maybe you shouldn't."

"Why did you let me get this close?" He asked.

"You have a nice voice." She replied.

He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off, laughing. "I know, I know… Not a good reason. But I've never been wrong with reading people before." She paused. "But, I figure… You wanted to break in, you would have done so a long time ago."

He blinked. She was… so _sure _the way she talked. Like she knew everything. "You… you don't know that."

"Well, come on then, Tiger, and rob me."

"I have to go." He said suddenly, and moved to leave. The last thing he needed was someone yelling about getting robbed.

"No, don't!" Suddenly, a head popped out of the window. "Don't go."

Leo looked at the person belonging to 'the voice'.

Dark blonde hair flew about as the winds blew around her. Leo sucked in a breath. The person matched the voice. There was something… harmonious about her. Like she was… He shook his head. Then he looked closer. She was still staring straight out… at… nothing?

"I'm still here." Leo said quietly.

Her head snapped over to face him, and he realized the mistake that he made. How had he gotten so careless?

He cringed, and he… waited. For a reason he can't fathom, he didn't run.

He looked at her. She didn't say anything. There was no widening of the eyes… no drop of the mouth. No scream. There was… nothing.

She blinked.

He felt his face drop. "Listen," He began. "I'd appreciate if you don't, um, say or do anything about the way I look. I shouldn't even _be _here right now letting you see me…"

"Then why are you?"

"I… don't know." Leo whispered, almost painfully.

There was a pause.

"Well," She finally began again. "If it's any consolation… You look fine to me." She grinned then.

Leo hesitated. "Um, what?"

She grinned again, but it was sad this time, Leo noted. "I'm blind." She said simply.

He started.

"Oh come on." She said. "That was supposed to make you laugh."

He grinned weakly. "I… didn't know. I'm sorry."

She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm a big girl." She said, and then she smiled. "I'm Miranda… but call me Randi. What's your name, big boy?"

"Leonardo. But call me Leo." He said, just as slyly. _What is going **on **with me? _

"As in DiCaprio?" Her nose wrinkled.

He chuckled. "No…"

"Good."

There was another pause. "I… should go." Leo said. She frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry." He found himself apologizing. More silence.

"Well, it was nice talking to you." He continued.

She nodded silently.

He moved to leave, but stopped when she began speaking again.

"Come back and visit again." She said.

He took in a breath. "As long as you stop letting strange people into your window."

She laughed. "How strange can you be?"

He just grinned. "I'll stop by when I can."

"I'm holdin' ya to that, Tiger."

"Alright. Goodbye Randi."

"Goodbye Leo." She said, then leaned back in the window and shut it.

He waited a moment, then jumped down from the ledge and continued on his way home, a new bounce in his step.

* * *

"He's gone." A black clad man turned to his partner. "Should we follow?"

"No." The other man said. "Our instructions were only to watch for her. This was just an… extra bonus." He took the binoculars from the first man and peered through them again, stopping at the window ledge that had just been vacated.

"We will let the others know. This is a tremendous find. Master will be pleased."

The first man nodded, and opened his phone, speaking into it. "Hello? Yes. We have some… interesting information for you…"

* * *

_**Author's Notes –**_

_I know, I know! I shouldn't be writing ANYthing else while I have two fics that still need more chapters. But ya just can't fight the muses… _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two _**

* * *

_This chapter contains scenes that may be disturbing to some readers_.

* * *

"Come on, let's go." Leo said impatiently. He eyed the clock. 9:35. They were supposed to be out of the lair by 9:15. He jiggled a foot nervously. He'd be late to Randi's… 

He had gone back, after that first initial encounter… albeit a few days (okay, _week_) later. Since then, he'd gone back frequently, until almost every nightly run ended with him at her window. He enjoyed their talks immensely. She was eager to listen and easy to talk to, and he soon found himself spilling his thoughts and feelings to her; something he'd never been comfortable doing with anyone before. His worries and concerns flew easily out of his mouth, into her waiting ear. He grinned at the thought.

"Yo, Leo!"

He broke from his revere with a start, looking to the source of his disruption. His brothers stood nearby, ready, finally, to head out for the night.

Don slung his bag over his shoulder, adjusting the strap as he spoke. "You ok, Leo?" He asked, concern on his face.

Leo opened his mouth to say that yes, he was, indeed, fine, but was cut off when Mike started talking.

"Yeah, bro, what's the rush? You got a hot date or something?" He elbowed Leo in the arm playfully.

Leo's face turned flush at the statement. It wasn't a date. 'They weren't _dates_', he told himself. They just talked. Just enjoyed each other's company, is all…

Raph looked at Leo. "Y'know," he began, "That would explain why ya been rushin' us outta here for the past few weeks."

"Nonsense." Leo said when he finally found his voice again.

Mike grinned excitedly.

"Let's just go." Leo gave Mike a friendly push on the shoulder, and they headed out into the sewers.

* * *

"Your brothers love you, do they not?"

Leo sighed. "Of course, Randi…"

"And you them?"

"Absolutely." Leo sat up more at that. "I don't question any of that, of course."

"Good." She nodded, her hair bouncing. "That's all very good." She smiled brightly.

He grinned in return, but it fell into a frown quickly.

"I have to go, Randi." He said, rising from his place on the ledge.

"Oh." She said, standing also, where she leaned on the sill of the window. Leo moved a hand quickly to above her head as she rose, so she wouldn't bump her head.

"Careful." He said quietly.

"I've got it." She said, just as softly. "I've had a lot of practice at it alone."

Leo closed his eyes. She nodded at his silence. "Go." She said. "Your brothers are waiting for you."

"Yeah," He said. "See you, Randi."

"Bye Leo." She said, her voice devoid of the usual joking it contained.

He hung his head for a moment, breathing deeply a few times before leaping from the ledge, and down to a roof below.

* * *

"There he goes."

The masked man came out of the shadows. He looked behind him. "We have a schedule, you know." He said to his partner.

"I just don't like this." The other man said. "We should be going after _him_. He's _right there_."

"Calm down, Jay." The first man said. "We have our orders. We'll get them." Jay broke in, sighing, frustrated.

"But…" The first man continued. "Our first priority is to get _her_."

* * *

"About time." Raph said dryly as Leo finally landed on the roof of their designated meeting spot.

Mike laughed. "Maybe he _did_ have a date." He said. "Maybe Leo's got himself a girl. Where's _yours_, Raphy?" He winked, nudging his red bandana-ed (and, right now, red-faced) brother in the side playfully.

Leaning on the edge of the roof, Don sighed.

"He don't got no girl." Raph sneered.

Mike laughed again, but stopped when Raph smacked him as Leo approached.

"Good night?" Raph asked wryly. Mike burst out with another laugh, but Raph continued.

"We didn't see ya all night."

Leo bristled up at that.

"I was… busy." He finished lamely.

Raph gave a short laugh. "Whatever." He said, then began climbing down the ladder, towards the alley below.

* * *

Randi turned from the window, sighing softly.

She enjoyed Leo immensely. But he shut himself off so easily…

Suddenly, she turned, a noise reaching her finely tuned ears. She reached down for something, anything, as her heart began racing. Someone was in her house.

"Who's there?" She called, trying to sound brave, but flinching at the loudness of her voice. She shouldn't have done that.

"You'll do enough talking later."

She gasped as a voice sounded behind her, and a hand covered her mouth.

Leo looked back towards Randi's window. It was funny, but he already missed it, the talking, and he only left Randi's a few minutes ago. He stopped suddenly. Hadn't she closed the window when he left…?

"Stop struggling, and this'll go a lot easier…" Randi was shoved down on her couch.

"What do you _want_?" She cried, putting her hands up in front of her, in a vain attempt to protect herself. Her hands were pinned above her head roughly. She struggled against the iron-like grip of her attacker.

Another voice sounded in the room, sighing.

"Help me." She gasped to the new presence. "Help me, please."

The owner of the voice rolled his eyes. "Isn't this a bit much, Jay?"

"Stubborn thing, isn't she?" Jay responded. "Doesn't know when to _quit_." He grunted, putting his weight on her.

"No. Please." She whimpered.

"Oh, now you're cooperative, eh?" Jay sneered. "Sorry. Too late for apologies. Time for _punish_ment."

Her eyes widened, and she struggled against him more as she felt his body shift and heard the sound of a zipper.

"No." She said, and then with more force. "_No_…"

"Our mission was to merely detain her and bring her back to Master." The other voice said, sounding somewhere in-between bored and unsure.

"Don't worry." Jay said, lowering himself to her rebellious body. "Master will get his… as soon as I get _mine_."

Randi could hear the other man sigh again, and begin walking away.

"Sometimes you are so over-dramatic, Jay…"

* * *

Leo shook his head, looking back to Raph and Mike, who had begun racing their way back and were now well ahead of him.

"You okay, Leo?"

So caught up in his thoughts was he, that he quite nearly jumped when Don came up beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Leo said finally. "I'm just… thinking, is all."

Don grinned at that. "Don't I know how _that _goes." He joked, smiling at Leo. He walked a few steps ahead, then looked back at his brother. "You sure you're alright…?"

Leo opened his mouth to answer, looking back towards Randi's apartment.

Suddenly, he squinted. He thought he saw movement.

His senses on full alert now, he watched the window with his breath held.

A shadow by the couch… He relaxed a moment later. Just Randi. He sighed, relieved.

Suddenly, another shadow passed by the window. Leo's eyes darted to the other window. Movement still on the couch. Randi was being attacked!

Leo could hear Don calling his name as he took off towards Randi's apartment. Don's voice grew closer; he was following him, but Leo barely registered that. His whole attention was focused on his goal.

Soon, but not fast enough for his liking, he burst through the window. Landing, he looked around quickly. He'd hardy had time to realize that he was in the kitchen when a punch landed on his face, turning his body to the side.

Leo staggered backwards, reaching for his swords. He'd just gotten the unsheathed, when his attacker was hit to the ground.

Don gripped his bo, looking at Leo, his eyes questioning.

"Randi's in the living room." Leo got out, as the man began getting up.

Don nodded, turning in the direction Leo had indicated, but stopped when the doorway was suddenly darkened by another figure.

"Two for one deal, hmm?" The new figure sneered. He lunged at Don, and they began fighting; all the while Leo found himself defending himself against the first man.

As he blocked strike after well-placed strike, Leo heard Raph shout from the other room as he and Mike arrived at the fray.

"Problem in here, Leo!" Came Raph's booming voice.

Leo glanced at Don, who nodded, and as Raph came to take his place, ducked back into the room Raph had just come from.

The first man grunted as he brought a knife down to Leo, only to be blocked by Leo's katana.

"We're out." He shouted over the din. Raph's opponent nodded, and, with a slight movement of his hand, the kitchen was filled first with a blinding light, and then smoky darkness.

The smoke cleared, and Raph waved a hand in front of his face, coughing.

"Great workout and all, Leo." He began, looking at his brother, who still held a defensive pose. "But you mind tellin' me just what the heck's goin' on here?"

Leo opened his mouth to answer, but merely shrugged as Mike appeared in the doorway, looking pale.

"Leo," He gasped. "You better get in here. Don needs you."

Leo and Raph ran to join their brother's, as Mike went to stand behind Don.

"I don't understand." Don was saying. "There's more blood than these cuts allow for."

Leo's eyes flew to the couch, which was spattered with large spots of blood. Then he looked to Don. He held Randi in his arms. She was seemingly unconscious.

Raph looked around the room. "Yer friend gave one heck of a fight, Leo." He looked at his brother. "How did you know she was in trouble?"

"I… don't know." Leo answered. "I just… knew."

They both looked to the woman in Don's arms. Her body shifted, and suddenly, Randi began screaming.

* * *

Author's Notes -

Many apologies for this. I seem to do that a lot, huh? I have no real excuse for the tardiness of this chapter, but I hope it makes up for the wait! I was out of the country for a week, then also sick the past week or so (even going into the emergency room) so I really was pushed back. I'd written a good chunk of this on vacation and had hoped to post it soon after returning.

Anyway, I'm writing the next chapters of both Trials of the Heart, and Learning to Live Again, so hopefully they, also, will be updated soon!

Thanks for reading, as always, and I'll talk to y'all soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

Randi's screams permeated the air, and they were all struck into temporary silence.

Mike, eyes wide, looked at Don. "What are you doing to her?" He asked.

"Nothing, I don't think…" Don trailed off, tightening his grip on her. "She doesn't seem to have any injuries that would…"

"Stop the analyzation and shut her up!" Raph hissed. His eyes flew to the door. "You know her neighbors are on their way… Ya know they called the cops by now."

Leo's eyes were frozen on his friend. She was… terrified. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts.  
"Let's go." He said quickly. "We'll take her to the lair."

"But…" Don cut in.

"You can take a look at her there, Don." Leo ordered. "And then, we can go from there. The Foot were here, you _know _they'll be back again. And soon. This time with reinforcements."

Don took a deep breath, but said nothing and simply nodded.

"But first…" Raph poked a head out the window. "We need to get her quiet. We ain't goin' _any_where without bein' caught with her screamin' like that."

"Raph's right." Don spoke finally.

Leo walked up to her, and she instinctively flinched away.

"Randi…" He said, then again, louder. "_Randi_."

"L-Leo?" She sobbed out, moving her head around.

"I'm here." He walked up to her, taking her hand in his. "You're okay."

"Th-they hurt me." She whimpered. At this declaration, Leo felt his blood suddenly boil in his veins. They would _pay _for this.

"We gotta _go_." Raph broke in. Leo nodded. "We're gonna take you back to our house… You'll be safe."

"You just need to be quiet, please." Don whispered in her ear softly. "I know it hurts… but we'll help you."

Leo looked at his brother, suddenly even more annoyed. "Let's get out of here." He said, and jumped out the window to the fire escape below. He could hear close sirens now, and they had to _move_.

Mike poked a head out the window. "Clear as a smog free day." He whispered in. Raph's head appeared beside his. "Nah…" He grinned. "Clear as Mikey's head. Let's go."

Mike groaned, but followed Raph.

* * *

Getting back to the lair was fairly uneventful, and for that, Leo thanked his lucky stars. He was anxious to get her patched up and back to normal. He also wanted to make sure that she was alright before going out looking for the people that did this to her.

He was angry. _More _than angry. She was helpless, and they… attacked her. He breathed deeply, walking around a bit outside the lair. He focused on the wetness under his feet, and the cool air seeping into his lungs. But one thought kept creeping back in on him.

It was all because of him.

Because of who he was. _What_ he was.

"Leo…"

The voice made him jump, reaching back for his swords. Michaelangelo stood, eyes widened a bit, hands up in self defense.

Leo relaxed then, looking apologetically at his brother. But before he could speak, Mike broke in.

"Hey… Donnie needs to see you." He said softly. There was a sense of urgency that usually never entered Mike's voice.

"Is something… wrong?" Leo said, worry entering his tone. He started for the door. Mike fell into step beside him.

"Don just had me at the doorway, really… then all of a sudden he just… asked me to get you. Told me to, really…" Mike muttered the last few words.

As Leo approached the living room, Don exited the room Randi was in, and shut the door quietly behind him.

"Don…?" Leo walked up to his brother. Don motioned him away from the door, then sat at the kitchen table. Leo followed, and watched as Don raked a hand over his head wearily.

"How is she?" Leo asked after a moment.

"Physically… she's fairly okay. She's just got a lot of bruises and is gonna be mighty sore for a while." Don began. "But…"

"But?"

Don leaned forward, lowering his voice. "We need to get her to a hospital, Leo." He looked at his brother intently.

"But…"

"She has… injuries that I… that we can't deal with." Leo noticed his brother blush slightly at this. "That I'm not _about _to deal with."

"I don't understand." Leo leaned back, crossing his arms.

Don looked over at Mike, who stood in the doorway, helplessly. He looked back at Leo.

"She was raped, Leo…"

* * *

Randi opened her eyes slowly. They hurt to open, like she was bruised…

Her memory flashed back to her, and she sat up quickly. That soon turned out to not be a good idea, and she gasped softly as her head throbbed at the sudden movement. She put a hand to her head, trying to will it to stop pounding. She became suddenly aware that she had no idea where she was. Her heat began pounding as she realized that she didn't recognize the smell of her environment. Which meant that she certainly wasn't home.

Hardly daring to breath, she listened intently. After a few moments, she convinced herself that she was alone. She rose slowly from the bed. She tiptoed across the room, her heart beating madly in her chest, her hands in front of her, trying to find a wall… anything… to help guide her along her search for a door. She didn't dare think about what happened after she found that.

* * *

Silence descended over the room. Leo gaped first at Don, who lowered his head, then at Mike, who looked at shocked as he felt. Don must not have told him.

"How do you know?" Mike got out before Leo could even _think _of speaking.

"Well…" Don blushed a bit harder at that. "I… I didn't _check,_ if that's what you're asking." He stammered out. "It's just… the pattern of the… of the blood… And… and all that." He shrugged. "She's not _cut _anywhere near… there, Leo. And it's just… it's just a hunch." He finished, sitting back in the chair, running a hand over his head again.

Leo sat still for a few moments. He closed his eyes. "We need to find out, then go from there."

Don nodded. "I agree."

Suddenly the air was broken by a cry from the other room. Leo was at the door in a flash, followed by Don and Mike.

Randi was on her hands and knees on the floor, a chair knocked to the ground beside her. At their movement, she looked up. Her eyes widened fearfully and she scrambled backwards. She backed up until she hit the bed, and she let out a soft cry at the impact.

Leo's heart broke. She looked terrified.

"G-get away from me." She said, hoping she sounded less scared than she thought she did.

Leo took a step forward.

"Stay _away_!"

"Randi…" He reached her, leaning down.

"No!" She screamed. "No, please, no more… No more." Tears began streaming down her cheeks. Leo reached down, grasping her wrists in his hands gently. "Randi." He said softly, but forcefully.

"L-Leo?" She rose her face to his voice, searching.

"I'm here." He said simply.

"Oh Leo!" She cried out, and he slipped his arms around her. She buried her head against his shoulder. "You're safe." He murmured into her ear. "We have you now, you're safe."

"No m-more…" She sobbed out.

"No more." He confirmed. "Ever."

He looked to his brothers, who stood in the doorway. Resolve was in his voice, in his heart. If it was the last thing he did, he would make sure this injustice was avenged.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four - _**

Leo held his arms fast around her, careful not to hold her too tight. She sniffled, putting her hand on his chest. His heart stopped beating for a split second as she paused.

"L-Leo…?"

He backed off quickly. "A… a chest plate, Randi." He stuttered. "I'll explain in a bit." He looked over to Don and Mike, who still stood in the doorway. Don tipped his head towards the door. Leo nodded. He then turned and bent down, placing a hand on Randi's shoulder.

"I'll be right back, okay?" She nodded in response. Reaching back, she guided herself to sit on the bed. Leo joined his brothers at the door, then looked back once more. Pausing, looking at her, he then swiftly turned and exited the room. Closing the door behind him, he walked to the kitchen, where Don and Mike had retreated to.

"What do you want to do, Don?" He asked, leaning against a chair, trying to clear his mind. He needed to focus on the task at hand, not… not what _was _running through his mind.

Don glanced over at Mike. "I'm thinking…" He said slowly. "That we obviously let her know who we are." He looked at Leo. "Unless you already have. I'm thinking that's… um… gonna be important. And not the way it usually is." He coughed then, and Mike smirked.

Leo frowned.

"But first," Don found his voice again. "We get her to the hospital. _Safely_."

"Of course." Leo nodded.

"We find out _what _we're dealing with." Don continued. "That's my biggest concern here."

Leo nodded again. "Sounds good. We'll move in fifteen." He looked around. "Where's Raph?"

Mike piped in. "He's been in the dojo. Bein' awful quiet though."

"I ain't been in the dojo." All their heads whipped over to look at Raph, who stood in the doorway. He pushed off the wall and walked into the room fully.

"We can get her _to _the hospital… But how're we gettin' her _in _there safely?" Raph continued. Don glanced at Leo, who clenched his jaw.

"So I went and got us some help." Raph leaned forward, smirking at Leo. "I figured you wouldn't _mind_, seein' as how you've apparently been _busy_, an' all."

Don cleared his throat quickly, hoping to avoid the fast approaching 'discussion' that was about to take place. "And…?"

Raph leaned back in his chair then, shrugging. "I brought April."

Mike jumped up. "April's here?" He left the room, and they soon heard a shriek and a "Mikey!".

Don smiled thinly. "Let me go give her a hand." Raph raised a brow at that, and Don threw him a pained look. "From Mikey." He shook his head, then looked at Leo. "Fifteen then?" When Leo nodded his agreement, Don continued. "You'd better go with your friend, then. It's been awhile and I'm sure she's a bit... Out of sorts."

* * *

In the room, alone, Randi had a lot of time to think. This was something she was trying very hard not to do. It was better if she didn't. Of course, she wasn't sure if she was better off listening or not. She heard a woman's scream… 

Suddenly, the door opened, and she jumped.

"I'm sorry." Leo whispered. "It's just me." She relaxed at that, then felt tears begin to leak down her face again. "Hey, hey…" Leo said softly. "I'm sorry I was so long… My brothers and I had something to… discuss."

"Your… family?" She asked, turning her face towards his voice.

"Yes."

"I'm at your house?"

He shifted a bit uncomfortably. "You can call it that, yes." It was now or never. "Randi…"

"We're underground, aren't we." She stated it more as a fact than a question.

"Y-yes." He said, surprised. "How did you…"

She tapped her nose, then winced at the pain. "I could smell it… musty. Something else I can't… identi-…" She stopped, putting a hand to her head. "I don't feel well." She swallowed hard.

"Deep breaths, Randi." He said, rubbing her shoulder gently. "You're right, we are underground. And for good reason, too…"

* * *

April sat on the couch next to Mikey. "So, what's up, guys?" 

Mikey grinned. "Leo's got a girl in there."

April rose a brow at him. Don leaned on the chair next to the couch. "Long story. Friend of his, apparently. She was attacked by the Foot… We need to get her to the hospital."

"Is she bad?"

Don shifted. "Something I can't help with." He looked back at April. "Raph had a great point. We need you to help us get her into the hospital."

April nodded. "She being followed?"

"We're not sure." Don gestured out with his hands, leaning forward more on the chair. "Rest assured, you'll be safe with her. We'll make sure of that." April nodded at that, and Don continued. "We just can't get her _in_."

"She's blind." Raph said bluntly.

Don looked at him, and grimaced. "Well, yes, there's that too." He said, looking back to April, and then down at his hands.

"I see." April said slowly. "Okay… so when do we leave?"

Don glanced at the door Leo and Randi were behind. "As soon as we get the word."

* * *

Randi put her head in her hands, eyes shut tightly. 

"I'm sorry, Randi." Leo whispered. "I… feel as if I lied to you."

She sighed deeply. "You didn't lie, technically… I never asked whether you were _human _or not."

"I should have told you. I never should have…"

"Leo." She interrupted. "I… you know, that this will take a little getting used to, right?"

He nodded. "Yes." His voice caught in his throat.

"Then let me think, ok? Let me… deal. Please."

"O-ok." He said. "Ok."

She gave a bit of a sigh. "Your brothers… I've met them, apparently."

"Yes." He said. She nodded. "The one in here with me… That carried me, with the soft voice?"

"Donnie. Donatello."

"The one that made the girl scream?"

"Michelangelo. The girl was our friend, April. She's human." He was quick to add. "And my other brother is Raphael."

She nodded again. "Renaissance-era names."

"Yes." He said, then silence descended on the room.

It was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again. "I want to see you, Leo."

"But… Randi…" Leo stuttered. Was she delirious? How was this possible?

She reached for him, though, answering his questions. "Let me feel you… _see _you."

He said nothing, but leaned forward. Her hands, soft and warm, ran over his face, up over his head... She grinned. "You have a wonderfully smooth head."

He smiled slightly. "Well, it is kinda hard to grow hair…" Her fingers dipped down to his mouth, tracing his lips.

"I'm glad you're smiling." She said softly. "You have a nice smile."

He took a breath. "I'm happier to see _you _smiling, to be honest." He said. He felt breathless all of a sudden.

She sucked in a breath. "Leo…"

"Yes?"

Her eyes closed suddenly. "I feel sick." She wavered as she sat, and Leo quickly put a hand behind her, stopping her from falling.

"Don!" He yelled for his brother.

* * *

Don heard his name, standing up quickly. April jumped a bit, looking at him. He glanced once her way, then jogged off towards the room Leo and Randi were in. 

"What's wrong?" Don peeked his head in the door.

"She's sick." Leo put a hand to her forehead.

"She's gone through a trauma, Leo." Don said, folding his arms and leaning against the doorway. "I highly suggest leaving. And soon. She should have been in the hospital for a long time now. And do you realize the prints we've left? I don't want any evidence lost."

Leo sighed. "They'll never track them by prints." He said, but stood. "You ready?"

Don nodded, and Leo looked back at Randi. "Get the guys and April ready. We move now." Don nodded again, then left the room.

Leo knelt next to Randi. "You think you can walk?"

She nodded. "I've been... On my own for years now." He put his arm around her, and she wrapped hers around him, trying to stand. She struggled for a moment, then swayed. He caught her and lowered her to the bed again. "I'll get Mikey."

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, they made their way down the tunnel, in the direction of the nearest hospital. Randi, who insisted on trying to walk, could only go so fast, so she, flanked by Leo and Mike, trailed behind the rest. Raph, never one to wait, went ahead of the rest, making sure it was safe. Don and April strolled a little ahead of Leo's group, talking quietly. 

"How ya doing?" Mike asked softly. Randi opened her eyes and tilted her head towards him slightly.

"I'm ok," She said through slightly gritted teeth. "I'll be ok."

"I'm Mikey." He grinned. "In case Leo didn't tell you."

"I'm Randi." She whispered, closing her eyes again. Mike frowned. He wanted to keep her alert more.

Leo walked silently though this, concentrating on his thoughts and keeping Randi standing. He wished she'd just let him carry her…

"We're comin' up on it." Raph's booming voice broke through the silence suddenly. Randi jumped, and Leo grimaced.

"And, we're clear." He said, walking back to the rest of them.

Leo nodded. "Okay, so we get Randi to the surface, then Don, you get April and Randi as close as you can to the entrance, then watch for them outside." Don nodded at this, he'd already agreed to the job. "We'll cover the rest of it." Leo continued, then took a deep breath. "We ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, Leo." Raph broke in. "This ain't exactly brain surgery here." Don frowned at his brother, but Raph ignored him.

"Let's just do it, huh?" Mike said suddenly. When everyone looked at him, he grinned. "What? I'm starving."

"Oh jeez." Raph breathed.

"Focus!" Leo said, a little too roughly for even his own tastes. Don walked back, putting a hand on Leo's shoulder. "We… April and I, are going up now to make sure it's clear. We'll get it done. Let's move."

* * *

Leo paced back and forth in the sewers below the hospital. They'd gotten Randi up onto the streets, and it was Don and April's show now. Raph watched his brother pace idly. 

"Yer drivin' me nuts, with all that pacin'. You know that, don'tcha?"

Leo gave his brother a pained expression. "And? What better can I do without…" He stopped abruptly as the Shell Cell in his belt began vibrating. "Donnie? Talk to me."

"I just talked to April." His brother's soft voice came through the receiver. "She's ok… but they want to keep her overnight for observation…"

"We can't do that." Leo broke in. "They'll find her." Raph eyed his brother at his words.

"I realize this, Leo." Don continued patiently. "But she _needs _medical attention. You have to realize this." He stopped, thinking for a second. "Look," He continued finally. "I'll be right down, ok? I don't wanna compromise anything by talking on this thing for too long. I'll get Mike." And with that, he clicked off the phone, and Leo sighed heavily.

"Well?" Raph said expectantly.

"Don's gonna grab Mike and come back down…" He cut off as they heard a small splashing sound, and, soon enough, footsteps coming towards them.

Don and Mike came into sight, and Raph grinned. "Can we head out now?"

"Where's April?" Leo ignored Raph, looking at Don.

"She's with Randi." He replied, looking back at the direction they'd come from, with more than a little uncertainty.

"What's going on?" Leo asked, looking from Mike to Don again.

"Leo," Don splayed his hands in front if him. "They're gonna keep her for the night. Now, what happened was, we took her up there, gave her a good excuse as to why her clothes were covered in sewer water, and I watched the door while April took her in there. Now," He continued. "April agreed to stay the night with Randi. Something, I admit, I'm not too thrilled with." Don trailed off a bit, looking back the way they'd come again.

Mike snickered, and Leo shot him a look. "Any idea as to a release time?"

"Hopefully, sometime tomorrow." Don said, looking down. "Leo, I'm concerned here."

Raph sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Look, so we keep watch over night, stay in contact with April every so often…"

Leo nodded. "Obviously we've got a situation here."

Raph grunted. "No shit, Leo."

Leo threw him an angry look. "This is _not_ the time, Raph!"

Mike sighed heavily. "Don and Raph can take the first watch. Then Leo and I come back to relieve you?" He said.

Don looked at Mike. "Sounds good." He agreed, then began walking back.

They watched him go for a moment, before Raph threw a grin at Leo. "You're losin' your touch… Fearless Leader."

Leo took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. "Get up there and help Don."

Raph blinked, but didn't reply, just smirked again and followed Don back up to the surface.


End file.
